


[podfic] The End of the Journey

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, First Time, Halamshiral, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: "Come with me," she said afterwards, light from all the palace lamps brilliant in her eyes and her cheeks flushed with victory and dancing, still holding his hand, and Solas could not refuse her.





	[podfic] The End of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End of the Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742173) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> This has mild spoilers for the Orlesian court quest and major spoilers for the end of the game and the Solas/Lavellan romance.  
> [Originally posted to the DA kink meme.](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10859.html?thread=46029675)

**Fic** : The End of the Journey 

**Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 11:49

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 10,8 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0q825937ru78s41/astolat+-+The+End+of+the+Journey+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/2swgfddx)


End file.
